Walk the Floor and Watch the Door
by Ninnik Nishukan
Summary: You can call her, beep her if you wanna reach her, because she’s Kim Possible...but sometimes, it might be Ron Stoppable who actually answers. Kim/Ron. Moved from 'The Ones That Never Happened' due to some advice I got.


**Walk t****he Floor and Watch the Door**

By Ninnik Nishukan

* * *

**Summary:** You can call her, beep her if you wanna reach her, because she's Kim Possible...but sometimes, it might be Ron Stoppable who actually answers. Kim/Ron. Seasons two through three. General/friendship/romance. More like a long drabble than a real story.

* * *

It started the second year of high school.

By then, Kim Possible was starting to get really, _really_ famous, and she got called up more and more often.

One dreary, rainy day when they were sitting at Bueno Nacho, Kim, droopy-haired and tired, excused herself to go to the bathroom.

While she was gone, the Kimmunicator beeped…and Ron, seeing as Kim was busy, picked it up and answered the call. It turned out to be a fairly easy mission— getting a cat down from a tree— and after a moment's thought, he accepted the mission and ran off out into the downpour, leaving a message for Kim with Ned the manager.

Kim had already had a long school day, including two tests, a pop quiz and two hours of cheerleading practice, she'd helped her dad clean out the attic and Team Possible had stopped Motor Ed from stealing a priceless first edition Harley Davidson motorcycle that was being exhibited that week in Middleton.

Now, she'd finally had a chance to sit down, and the Kimmunicator had demanded that she should get up again, and that…just wasn't cool, especially since she looked like she might be coming down with something.

So, the Ron Stoppable Fortress of Immunity braved the rain, dragged the cat from the tree, and returned to Bueno Nacho just ten minutes later and with only a few scratches on his face.

For some reason, he found himself telling his best friend that he'd been just down the street to buy some gum when he'd been suddenly attacked by a vicious stray cat.

And so it began.

He made a deal with Wade, and Wade started screening Kim's calls. Whenever Kim was called up and asked to do minor but often time-consuming things on days when it looked like she was too busy or too exhausted or both, Wade would patch the callers through to Ron instead.

Not being swamped with extracurricular activities like Kim, he reasoned to Wade, he had more than enough time to deal with the minor missions.

Help old Mrs. Olsen do her grocery shopping? Take the youngest Pixie Scouts around on their brownie selling rounds? Clean the gutters for old Mr. Weissman? Make balloon animals for the kids at the hospital? Cover for Ned at Bueno Nacho?

Ron was your man.

The funny thing was that Ron didn't actually feel very guilty for doing this behind Kim's back, not even when he involved Wade. He often got the feeling that KP and Wade had their own little secrets, too, and besides— he was only doing all this to help out his best friend.

And sometimes, there were even missions where Ron had to admit that whoever called actually got the better end of the deal when they reached him instead of KP.

"Miss Melnitz, hey! You need ten dozen muffins for the bake sale at Middleton Elementary? Sure, you can count on the Ronster! No sweat!"

Several times, he thought about telling her, but the thing was that KP was...KP. She had some…well, issues. Kim Possible Could Do Anything. Kim Possible was perfect. She had perfect grades, perfect fighting skills, perfect hair, a perfect body, a perfect wardrobe— it was as if she didn't have any faults. But that was just it…her fault _was_ that she didn't have any faults, or more like she couldn't have or didn't want any.

Sometimes, usually with the help of his influence, she mellowed out a bit and seemed to learn her lesson after she'd taken on too much responsibility once again, but then she'd be right back to her old behavior the next week, or maybe even the next day.

Ron knew that he was a Grade A underachiever, and that a lot of the time, practically _everybody_ looked too stressed out in his eyes, but he'd known KP since basically forever, and he knew an overachiever when he saw one. She'd object if she knew what he was doing, insisting that she could take care of things herself. She'd only worry that she wasn't doing enough if she knew how many calls she was _really_ getting, and he didn't want her to worry.

_I got your back, KP. _

So he kept helping her out whenever he could.

She might find out eventually, but…he figured helping her was worth it, even if she got a little angry at him later on.

So…the days went by, and everything was basically peachy.

Until Josh Mankey, that was.

When Mankey came up to him at school, asking if he'd seen Kim around and if she was doing anything that weekend, and he answered that he and Kim were a little busy that week, it didn't occur to him at all that Mankey might read something else into the statement than its literal meaning.

However it was, though, Mankey never asked Kim on a second date, and the next year, he could be seen wandering the halls of Middleton High with Tara from the cheerleading squad.

Kim didn't seem to mind too much, so Ron never gave it a second thought.

Later, there were other boys who came and talked to him at school about Kim, however— KP was always so busy, so it was no wonder the guys often had to go through the best friend instead— and it slowly began to dawn on him that KP was growing up and was really beginning to get noticed.

At first, he reckoned he was only doing her a favor when he very creatively got her out of being asked on dates by guys that he knew for certain she wouldn't want to date— Monique would have done the same, right? — but as time went by, he was beginning to get this…this _itchy_ feeling in the pit of his stomach when he turned down potential suitors on her behalf.

When he eventually turned down a senior that he _knew_ she had a bit of a crush on, he recognized the itchy feeling as guilt.

Guilt…and jealousy.

By the time he realized what was_ really_ going on with him when it came to Kim Possible, it was sorta too late. He'd already been acting in a wrongsick way for a long time without even being aware of it.

So not cool.

It turned out okay, though, and they got together, and he figured that at least he'd been man enough to take the first step there and be honest about how he felt. Really, he couldn't be blamed, could he? He'd been in love with her for who _knew _how long, and had been _totally_ clueless! No _wonder _he'd been doing all those crazy things, if all _that_ had been bubbling beneath the surface!

Phew. So weird.

Of course, Kim hadn't been entirely honest with herself, either, her confidence beaten silly by Bonnie's 'Food Chain'…which made him feel a bit better about it all. Everybody made mistakes, even KP.

Nevertheless…now that they were dating, he should probably come clean about a few things.

With some explanations and some groveling, Kim would understand about him trying to unburden her a little by accepting some of her missions, he assumed.

As for the…_other_ thing, well…girls thought it was romantic when guys were jealous, right?

Right?

Oh well, Ron thought, it was just a matter of finding the right time and the right place to tell her, and she'd forgive him.

Telling her when they were playing cards together at some old folks' home down in Florida in about…oh, sixty…sixty-two years time sounded _perfect_.

**The End. **

* * *

**Author's note: **I got some advice from **Samurai Crunchbird**, and decided to make this story separate from _The Ones That Never Happened_. Thanks, Samurai.

Sorry, no D/S this time. Yes, I know. I'm expecting to be lynched any minute now. Sorry, D/S fans. It's just an idea I've had for a while, and I finally sat down and wrote it. I only said I wouldn't write any long, epic K/R romances— I didn't say I wouldn't write any K/R _at all_.

If this seems rushed, it's because it is. I wrote and edited it in about two hours today, and don't really feel like working much more on it. I've let the plot bunny out of my head, and that was my intention.

No, I didn't mean to present Ron as a lying little sneak in this story— he's just a conflicted, somewhat eccentric teenage boy with good intentions. I haven't read many K/R fics at all, so I'll have to apologize in advance if somebody's already used this idea.

Yep, Wade and Kim have secrets, too. The fact that Wade has Ron chipped without him knowing about it springs to mind…

**Walk The Floor**** and Watch The Door: **A line from the lyrics of _Black Coffee_, performed by Nana Mouskouri.

And a little thank you goes out to **Cody MacArthur Fett** from RS Net, who told me when Tara and Josh were dating, and the name of the Pixie Scouts.**  
**

* * *


End file.
